Single All The Way
by Thereonly1Phoenix
Summary: A very short smutfic. Single father Sesshomaru encounters his dauhter's clubhouse teahcer one December night.


Yeah, im back with a real short one this time, one i had to get out of me. I wanted to somehow figure out how i could use a blackboard durng a sex scene....don't ask and read for yourself!

Dont owe anything related to Inuyasha and i apologies if it's a real shitty one but meh! i got some kinda kinky pleasure from it!

* * *

Single all the way.

The snow was particularly bad that day on the run up to Christmas. Rin was taken to the Christmas club whilst her father worked from home, hoping to clear up some business to allow him some time off on Christmas day. Most of his staff were already away on their Christmas leave and Sesshomaru was fortunate to secure his daughter over Christmas for his ex-wife has decided to holiday over the winter break with her new lover and was usually eager to pass her daughter to him.

But Sesshomaru was not so fortunate to avoid Christmas altogether and had to ensure a Christmas tree was bought as well as the bright gaudy lights and the decorations in day-glo pink as commanded by his demanding yet sweet natured daughter.

As much as he loved having his daughter with him, he still did look forward to securing a few hours alone where he was back to his normal self and in command of his business.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and turned his eyes to the wide window which revealed a winter woods before him, picturesque and whimsical even by his standard and then noted the darkness that was drawing near and then noted the time...

Shouldn't Rin be back by now?

He checked his watch to confirm that yes, Rin was indeed nearly two hours late home and the corner of his handsome face turned downwards into the beginnings of a dark scowl that could turn even the coldest hearted businessmen into pale, trembling wreck.

He hurried to the door, pulling on the thick, wool lined snow boots over his jeans and then pulled on a thick coat and unlocked the door, his loose white hair trailing after him like a banner as he made his way to the jeep in the garage.

The journey to Rin's club house was a long and slow one as queues of traffic were many and slow moving due to the Christmas shoppers trying to return home and the icy conditions. Keeping his cool was long forgotten as Sesshomaru flipped the bird as another driver cut him off.

This was followed by his fist slamming down on the horn, and then followed by...

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Saying Sesshomaru was not in a good mood was bit of an understatement.

By the time he pulled in and parked at the club house, and slammed his door for good measure, his patience has run out and his mood was black as the ice that had threatened his car to skid on the last bend.

He shook his boots free of the snow as he stepped into the quiet building with all its lights off except for one at the far end of a corridor where he could hear a woman's voice talking.

As he drew closer and he heard snippets of her conversation, he could tell she was on the phone.

"...No Sango, I'll be fine on Christmas day....No, you don't need to come over, you only just got married and I'm sure Miroku could keep the two of you busy!"

This was followed by a laugh that Sesshomaru could only describe as dirty and sinful as he moved closer to the well lit room.

"...How long? It's been too long Sango since the last man...No! I still like men, I'm not desperate yet to become a lesbian! Heh!....I have been going through batteries like mad of late..."

Sesshomaru reached the doorway and peered into the large classroom, empty of its children except for a woman leaning against the window frame, back to him as she held the phone up to her ear.

From what he saw, she had long black hair and a festive red shirt on with a black skirt that swished with her every motion down to her knees.

She was wearing over the knee socks that Sesshoamru thought was cute and heel boots that stood, crossed at the ankle as she gestured absently, describing her sex life...or lack of.

Clearing his throat made the woman twirl so fast until she stood staring at him with wide eyes and her phone still stuck to her ear.

She snapped it shut without regard to the caller on the other end as her cheeks flushed.

"Can I help?" she asked, voice wobbling a bit until she cleared her throat and waited for him to answer.

She licked her lips and all Sesshomaru could think of for a few seconds was sex.

He stepped forward, "I'm here to pick up my daughter Rin."

"Ah, she's gone."

Sesshomaru frowned, "How come?"

"A man named Jaken who had been dropping her off and picking her up lately was passing by and offered to take her home. She was close to tears since you or her mother didn't come by."

"I'm divorced." Sesshomaru grunted as he fished his phone out of his back pocket.

"Well, you still didn't pick her up."

He looked at the young woman who slowly moved behind her desk and tidied it, eyes narrowed at him as he rang Jaken.

"Ah Sesshomaru-sama! I took the liberty to pick Rin up when I was passing by as I could see you were running late. I'm back at your house now and Rin is in bed."

"Thank you Jaken."

After confirming to Jaken that yes, they must have missed each other on the road and yes, it would be much appreciated if he could wait with Rin until he got back, Sesshomaru hung up.

"She's home now?" The woman asked.

He nodded and put his phone back into his back pocket.

"She is, much appreciated for staying with her and my apologies." He inclined his head in thanks as the woman smiled, "So you must be Sesshomaru Tashio?"

"Yes and you?"

"Kagome Higurashi. Rin loves you very much as she can't stop talking of her daddy."

"Oh." A rare flicker of shame burned in his gut as he knew he hadn't spent as much time as perhaps he should with his one and only daughter.

"Your white hair is very unusual if I may be so bold to say Mr Tashio."

"It runs in my family..." he watched Kagome as she smiled and turned to wipe the board with the chalk eraser.

The shirt rose enough to reveal the slice of bare skirt above her waist and Sesshomaru suddenly thought how long it was since he last been with a woman.

He stepped forward and caught himself, amazed at his own actions.

"Can I help you?" She stopped her actions and looked over her shoulders.

"I..."

Her eyebrow rose higher and he shook his head, dispelling the notions that run though his mind.

Fuck it.

He smirked, "Actually, I may be of some help to you."

He stepped forward towards her as she turned back to wiping the board, "And how will you do that Mr Tashio."

"I heard you on the phone to your friend saying it's been a while and you have my sympathies."

Kagome went to turn indignantly but his hands trapped her own upon the blackboard and his body caged her in.

"You shouldn't be listening to people's private conversations." She breathed as he pressed her flat against the board so she could feel the bruising pressure of his belt digging into her back and then that hot, hard erection which had her instinctively buck against it, rubbing her buttocks against him until one of his hands gripped her hips.

He nipped at her neck as she shuddered, her breasts pushed up against the black board as his other hand now held both hand hands above her at his mercy.

She mewled as his fingers at her hips moved to the front on her waist and then disappeared down below her skirt and slid underneath her knickers where the lace rasped against his skin.

She was wet, so wet and it had been so long.

His heavy boots, kicked her legs apart, making her ass stick out further and harder into him, almost making his eyes roll back as she groaned.

He let her hands go and her fingernails screamed their way down the board as his hands one with fingers still wet from her own body slid upwards and under her bra, painfully but sweetly so pinching her nipples as another moan escaped her lips.

"Please, don't torture me so..."

One hand of hers reached behind her and pressed against the flies of his jeans, trying to stroke the bulge straining to be free as she found the fly and drew it down, the rasp loudly mingling with her trembling breath and a hiss from Sesshomaru as he help her questing hand by undoing his belt and letting his cock free.

"You want this?" he hissed in her ear as he ground against her, his cock so hard he swore she was nearly sitting on it as she nodded feverishly, her nails making another screaming journey down the black board.

His hand reached under her skirt and he roughly yanked her lace knickers down to the floor as he pressed himself harder against her, loving how her breasts wiped away the lines f chalky words as she breathed hard.

Her flushed face and closed eyes before her and his cock right between her legs was one of the most beautiful places to be.

Spying the piece of chalk on the ledge of the blackboard, he picked it up and pressed it into her hand, "You been a bad girl, you will write 'I must try harder next time' on the board until I say stop."

She reached up and started writing and as she started writing the fourth word he slammed into her.

"Keep writing!"

She continued as he thrust into her, so deeply that at times, her toes left the floor and forcing her hand upwards up the board, making her writing ineligible scribbles.

She wailed as he pounded into her harder and harder, making the chalk in her hand screech across the board then snap just as she let out a long groan.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" she screamed as Sesshomaru felt her clamp so tightly around that if she wasn't as wet as she was, he would have had serious friction burns.

Behind his balls came that familiar white heat that made him buck all the more harder and frantically until he came, his hand bracing himself on the blackboard, smearing her failed attempts at writing what she was instructed.

Somewhere outside it was snowing and the far off Christmas carols from some nearby house could be heard on the air as Kagome's breathing slowed.

"Merry Christmas." She breathed and Sesshomaru smirked.

This has to be one of the best damn Christmas presents he had in a long time.


End file.
